


Stolen 1 Artwork

by Chephren



Series: Stolen Universe [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:45:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chephren/pseuds/Chephren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Any inspired artwork I do for the first installment of Madi's and my fanfic 'Stolen.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stolen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the lovely beginning, the reason for the title itself. 
> 
> I have two references in particular. Since this idea came from a movie I watched all the time when I was a kid, back when Encore did older movies, I referenced the kidnapping from the movie, The Collector, directed by William Wyler.
> 
>  [](http://s1377.photobucket.com/user/darkmorgainelefay/media/thecollector011_zps89596749.jpg.html)  
> 
> 
> I did slightly different arm placement because I wanted Yaz to give a little more fight and also, I think rather than Terrence's creeper vibe, I think Vinny could go either way, now that we know his manner on and off the job. Since I'm sentimental though, I think he might have enjoyed Yaz fighting him a little, maybe gotten a few kicks from it. XD Bearing in mind how their initial breaking of the ice went, that is. Plus, bearing in mind his plans if he succeeded and how that might make him feel.
> 
> The entire pic was originally done in color but I felt black and white aspects really gave it something. <3 Plus, honestly, Vin's trying to blend in for the mission at hand and my Yazoo wears mostly all black anyway. Even though, I know it's not his style, I thought it would be cute to see Vin wearing a hoodie and some skinny jeans for once to get to the maze unnoticed. (Though since he's so lean, I bet he could still run in them if he had to. XDD)
> 
> It also was my first try at making Vin a young man along with Yazoo, which was pretty fun! Couple of adorable kids. <3
> 
> Secondly, I forgot to mention this piccy I looked at when sketching Vin's sweet hoodie! XD :
> 
> [](http://silodrome.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/09/american-giant-clothing.jpg)   
> 
> 
> Hope you like! XD
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------

[](http://s1377.photobucket.com/user/darkmorgainelefay/media/Stolen_zps5b309997.png.html)


	2. Back Up Off My Vin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post the refs in the next couple of days! There are plenty of them this time. XD I will list the refs I used and also post the full-sized pic on my [DeviantArt](http://darkmorgainelefay.deviantart.com) page.

_Once Tseng and he were seated with a drink in hand, Vincent asked the question that had been on tip of his tongue since he opened the front door. “Do not take this the wrong way but may I ask why exactly you are here, Tseng?”_

_“What, am I not welcome?” his superior asked, raising one eyebrow and holding Vincent’s gaze. Looking away, Vincent sighed and took a deep breath, trying to steady his nerves._

_“_ _Of course you are welcome, Sir. I was just curious as to why you would take the time to come all the way out here just to visit me,” Vincent murmured, sipping on his brandy and peering at the head Turk over the rim of his glass. One side of Tseng’s lips curved up as he looked back at Vincent, taking his time in answering, as he usually did._

_“I was curious and a little concerned,” Tseng finally volunteered. “Most of my men don’t take their holidays in a house in the middle of nowhere, all alone. It raised questions in my mind.”_

_Vincent was about to answer Tseng when a knock on the study door sounded, leaving him frozen with his mouth open as his face paled._

_“Aren’t you going to answer that,” Tseng inquired with a chuckle, jolting Vincent out of his shocked state. Vincent stood quickly, his brain working overtime to try to come up with an excuse for the youth’s presence as he opened the door and looked sadly at his treasure. Yazoo’s hair was tousled and he looked so adorable standing in the doorway with his sleepy smile._

_“Please, come in,” Vincent stated in defeat, knowing that it was well past the point of hiding Yazoo’s presence now._

_Yazoo's brow furrowed in drowsy concern, as he noted Vincent's agitated state. “Are you al-...?” His question was cut off when he noticed a pair of dark eyes watching him from across the room past Vincent's lean form. He had come to warn Vincent, not knowing the head Turk was already inside the house. “Hello, Sir,” Yazoo greeted him, expression utterly blank before turning to flee the room, for he had blown Vincent's cover completely out of the water._

  _\------------------------------------------------------------------------_


End file.
